project demon
by heavyneos
Summary: Naruto and Garra are project demon sent to avenge there sister X-23 after her defeat by the X-men. i own nothing M for bad language in later chapters. chapter 3 redone
1. Chapter 1

On the monitors there were video of X-23 taking down each member of the x-men and fighting wolverine only fore her to brake down emotionally and embrace her father. She passed out wolverine then picked her up and brought inside the mansion then warning fury away the S.H.I.E.L.D troops all fell back to the transports they arrived in.

An angry fist impacted heavily on the desk making all those around the desk jump

"X-23 has failed us," said Madame Hydra looking down her board room like table "what do you have for me"

The scientist chuckled he grabbed the remote and pressed a button

The screen shifted and showed two boys or young men around twenty years of age.

"Madame Hydra I present to you project demon"

"What is it …I'm assuming it has some thing to do with those yummy morsels you are showing me?" she said as she licked her lips

"Yes Madame Hydra I present to you Naruto and Garra"

"Strange names" she said as she reclined back in her chare preparing to be entertained by the good doctors project.

"Yes when we found them, that is what they were called," he said she raised an eyebrow "they were found in the forest out side one of our base's. They only had hospital identification bracelets on them and a note that said they were taken away from a fate that would leave them sacrificed to demons. Apparently they are twins even though they have different eye and hair colour they were about three years old when we found them" he chuckled slightly at the stupidity of man "Interestingly enough they both had a slight heeling factor but thanks to recently gained genetic sample of weapon x a month or so after x-23 was conceived we were able to change them to have wolverine as a male genetic progenitor instead of who ever there real father was."

The picture changed to them at age fore both standing before cybernetically enhanced wolves and bears the blonde's eyes glowed an eerie red and the red heads glowed a feral yellow the fangs grew out and they charged at the beast's tearing them apart with savage claws or tearing at them with sharpened fangs

"As you can see they make perfect killing machines the only problem was…

The video changed to show the twins attacking the men who came to get them.

… As you can see once they are in this feral state they attack any who enter their territory"

She was mesmerised with the brutality and viciousness

The screens changed to when they were eighteen they were both strapped to steel operating tables and the adamantium bonding process both of them popped out a pare of claws like wolverines but both boys had distinctive claws

Naruto had three on each hand like Garra and wolverine Naruto's although were very jagged like the predator claws but Garra had jagged claws but more like a stake knife both boy claws were made for causing maximum damage whilst hacking or slashing.

"As you can see they each have unique and distinctive claws, claws made for damage unlike weapon x or x-23 who's claw are sleek and stream lined made for assassination there claws are made for all out fighting"

A wicked and vile smile crossed Madame Hydra's lips

"There skills are enough to take on a division of our best men and come away with out making a sound leaving all dead there striate up one on one skills they could match weapon x and captain America at the same time with there immense stamina they can fight for two days striate with out rest before they begin to tire" he pressed another button showing them in two different environments Garra was in the desert and Naruto was in the jungle then both in the Antarctic then both in the city " as you can see in there own environments they are the apex predator but together well they are a force of nature"

Madame Hydra looked intrigued by them then the image shifted to the boys using their strange powers both were covered in a strange energy whilst sparing

"As you can see they both have a strange energy that is like nothing we have ever seen this power only increases their abilities and makes there claws stronger we don't know what it is or what it dose but it makes them both individually unstoppable but together"

Another battle simulation showed an entire city being destroyed in a crimson and gold explosion that near enough nuked the entire facility He adjusted his lab coat nervously

"The only problem is they have never bin field tested"

"Really any reason why Dr?" she asked

"They don't do well away from their sister Madame Hydra," he said

"Is this true?" said Madame Hydra

"Yes Madame Hydra but the boys love their baby sister and have on several occasions gone out of their way to ensure her safety. Poor Kimura never knew what happened she was the one assigned to break her if she tried to escape. All they found of her was blood on the walls and a finger and she was supposed to have indestructible skin. If we can make them believe that the x-men are hurting there sister or brain washing there sister to turn against them then they would be shall we say 'compelled' to save her from her captures" he said with a wicked grin on his lips

"Then I believe its time to unchain these brothers of destruction don't you" she said

"Yes Madame Hydra" he said he gave her the Hydra salute witch was the hail Hitler salute "hail hydra" he said he turned on his heal and left.

Doctor Sarah Kinney never liked working for hydra but they were the only ones who let her develop her ideas. She hated when they forced her to carry X-23 but when she looked in her babies eyes she fell in love with her. She was taken from her and turned into a weapon it took years for her to be able to find her daughter but with her she found two boys that called her sister. She found out later they had wolverines DNA. She often cried herself to sleep thinking of her daughter and her two adoptive sons.

She was watching the two young men spar with each other it was a beautiful and fluid dance each young man possessed a kind of fluid grace that shouldn't be possible for men there size and build. Both were identical copies of Wolverine in almost all areas of there being they looked like him and acted like him but weather they know it or not she did having watched him on old tapes of his weapon x days.

Both used they claws in this spar like they did all others and each fluidly dodged the other's implements of death until they were interrupted.

The labs doors hissed open and there stood Doctor Martin Sutter

"What do you want bub" said Garra as the doctor entered there gym

"Yeah we were having a good time till you came in hear bub so it better be good" the doc looked serious for a moment

"Its about your sister" the twins were immediately on him

"What about her"

"Where is she"?

"What happened to her"?

"Talk now or loose what makes you a man" they said at the same time

He raised his hands witch stopped there questions

"She has bin caught by a S.H.I.E.L.D branch known as the x-men. And I'm sorry to say she was over powered and out matched by them they captured her and right now we…" he paused for dramatic effect "…we don't know what they are doing to her so I've bin asked to make a task force to bring her back" he turned away from them "her life sine's flat lined a few hours ago" that was the straw that broke the camels back a wake of what can only be described as pure undiluted killer intent swept the whole facility. Every agent down to the lowly janitor were forced to their knees they knew some poor fool had just made the mistake of doing something to X-23. Instantly every one felt pity for in the facility there were only two rules don't mess with the food and you shore as hell don't mess with X-23. Because when not if when her brothers find out they will only find a blood trail and a piece barley big enough to fit into a match box.

"We volunteer no one touches our little sister and gates away clean NO ONE," said Naruto

"And don't bother asking any one else they will only get in our way" said Garra both twins eye glowing malevolently.

"Also it seems your Father is the one that took her down"

(X-mansion infirmary)

X-23 stirred in the hospital bed she knew some one was there her sensing picked it up she sniffed slightly and detected a familiar scent.

"I know your awake girl you can stop pretending now," said Logan (wolverine / weapon x)

"You haft to let me go" she said as she opened her eyes and looked at the man who was her biological father.

"Why we destroyed the tracking implant about sixteen miles out to see," he said moving a lock of hair from her eyes "they wont be coming for you and they wont be able to track you"

"You don't under stand I am not the only experiment" she said angrily

"No you don't understand you are safe hear"

"No I'm not they will send my brothers my older brothers" she shouted "they aren't like me if you piss them off they will make sure you die screaming if you hurt me you die screaming they don't tire they don't quit and they are relentless if it affects me Father you or your team if any of you fight them you wont survive mercy isn't in there vocabulary"

"Brothers I have three kids now dam that's a lot to take in" she smiled slightly

"They will come and only god can help you if they decide you're a threat to me or Mother"

Logan turned and left his daughter to her thoughts out side of the medical bay he was met by Capitan America and dare devil.

"What do you want with her cap she just woke up"?

"She is wanted for the murder of a cenitor and countless other people to get to him some of witch were children"

"You can question her but pleas don't provoke her I have other maters to attend to right now"

(Hydra base unknown location)

The twin's rose from their seated position in the conference room they had just finished they're briefing on the x-men and their powers. They didn't care who they were they wanted at them and nothing short of God himself coming down and fighting them off would save these X-men the fate that awaited them. The twins were just given there uniform's identical to wolverines age of apocalypse but with different colours on the stripes. Naruto had a black and crimson whilst Garra had a black and gold. The only difference was that they both had shoulder armour with painted on claw marks in there respective colours.

"How are we handling this seek and destroy or what?" asked Naruto

"Seek and destroy bro they are goanna pay for messing with our baby sis," said Garra. As they turned their backs to the people in the room with them their motto was written in their respective colours was clearly visible on there backs it was just three simple words

"Death to All"

They entered the hanger accompanied by Doctor Sarah Kinney their mother they entered the drop ship through the rear doors there mother with them every step of the way. They took seats in the drop section of the ship.

"When we get there drop us in the forest we will make our way there at night fall"

"We wont take any weapons we need to be fast and light"

"I'm coming with you," said Doctor Kinney they stopped doing their prep work and looked at her in the face seeing nothing but determination mixed with righties fury

"I don't…" before Garra could finish

"You don't think what son," she said with a menacing gleam in her eye a shudder of fear

"Nothing mother" he said backing away Naruto doing the same

"Good now get me some weapons boys Mommas goanna kick some ass"


	2. Chapter 2

It had bin a day since she had bin caught but she knew she knew it was only a matter of time until they came. They always came to save her they made the monsters go away when she was small and they made sure that no one messed with her. She knew it was just time now minuets hours seconds they'd be hear soon. In the facility they were known as the brother's of destruction the weapons of mass destruction.

Nothing had stopped them in every test every simulation they sent teams of mutants and cyber enhanced warriors after them what they did to them was unspeakable.

She knew thee rumors but not the truth the truth would have bin too horrid. They would come just time just a mater time and they'd get her save her from these people and she would be home. The strangest rumor was that in their assassination simulations they would call ahead and say two little words "your next"

These two words would often not mean anything to their targets and they would play it off as a prank or some thing.

She was contemplating her time hear her father hadn't left her side but the one time he did the one called Cyclops came and tried to get even and hit her. Her father smacked him around and then threatened him but she knew her brothers were watching and they would not let that hit slide. She knew her brothers would come and save her it was just a matter of time.

On the camera the twins and there mother could see what just happened and a righteous fury burned in them. This red eyed bastard would pay he would not rest in piece he will rest in pain and agony and he will die screaming his apology. That is a promise

Cyclops came home late and was in a bad mood to be perfectly honest he was pissed beyond reason that bloody girl x-23 had humiliated him when he went to get even Logan stopped him.

He entered the lobby of the mansion when the phone began to ring the weather had taken a turn for the worst it was raining heavily and lightning forked across the sky it seemed that the gods were angry very angry

Scott (Cyclops) answered the phone

"Hello" he said harshly

"Your next" said a dark voice as lightning once again lit up the sky

"What?" he said an immense felling of dread shivered up his spine. Witch he pushed down when the pone when dead

In the woods over looking the mansion three figures two apex predators and one pissed off mother stalked in the shadows. The mansion was illuminated brightly casting heavy shadows around the woods that was until the lights cut out.

Both Naruto and Garra smirked savagely so far it was all going to plan. Even with that flag waving fool and the crimson idiot were still there they were still coming. For family they would skip through the fires of hell naked.

Lara (x-23/baby sis) was in the lab when the lights went out it was time they were coming. S smile graced her face she knew the monsters in the dark were scared of her brothers, as they should be.

Logan was in the lab as well with cap and dare devil they were discussing what to do about the girl Logan wanted his daughter to stay and cap wanted her in custardy and dare devil was mediating between the two when the power cut they turned to Lara when the emergency lighting kicked in she was sitting up smiling like the cat that ate the cinerary.

An immense feeling of dread began to crawl up there spines like an evil spider.

The x-men assembled with cap and dd. They began to plan out there defense when the voices of little girls bled in from all around them. Voices seemed to come from all around them they were screams of agony pleading to stop the pain they were in as a thick mist seemed to seep in through everywhere at once the screaming of women and men and pleading was echoing around them. It was as if all of bloody hell was coming for them every nightmare they ever had was playing out in their minds.

Then it stopped suddenly the thick mist hid everything they didn't know what was coming or what was out there.

One two were coming for you

Three fore better lock your door

Five six grab a crucifix

Nine ten never live again

They were locking around but swore nothing but mist they couldn't see each other. Then came the screams all around them they could hear the scrams of there friends no mater what they did they couldn't shut out the screams.

Charles was never one to experience fear his time in the military had shown him fear but what he was experiencing hear was true terror but something was off something at the back of his mind said that this wasn't real. He closed his eyes and concentrated when he found the cause he sent a wave of psychic energy that interrupted and dispelled the elusion.

When the mist fell and the screaming stopped it revealed his x-men all unconscious. Captain America was unconscious his shelled was bent out of shape with both his arms dislocated. Dare devil was also unconscious all where accounted fore accept Scott at he saw was a blood trail and a single eyeball.

Standing in the door frame were fore people two identical to Logan Lara and who he was assuming was Lara's mother

"Your team has fallen and that one eyed bastard is dead for what he did to our baby sis. Tell daddy he needs to work on his fighting," said the red head

"And then there was you, you better thank whatever god you pray to on the coldest blackest of winter nights that we have better things to so with our time than handle a crippled old man" said the blond and with that he knocked him out.

(In the mist a few minuets ago)

Captain America: Cap was looking around the x-men and Dare Devil were in some kind of stupefied state he walked up to DD and shook him little when nothing happened he began to worry he turned to face Logan only to meet a fist he was launched back into the wall. He felt his ribs crack when he impacted looking up he saw two Logan twins. He thru his shield only for the blond to catch it he bent it like it was nothing more than a spoon then they each grabbed an arm they pulled and he roared in pain when he herd a double snap they then double kicked him in the head knocking him out

Dare Devil: DD awoke to see cap down he went over to cheque on him. He bowed down to cheque his friend when his senses picked up on movement heading strait for him he moved to dodge when he was hit from the opposite side he turned again to be hit form the opposite side again. This went on for a few seconds before he was locked in a chokehold he passed out

The first x-man to fall was storm. She tried to use wind to move the mist only for Garra to lock her into a chokehold and force her into unconsciousness.

The next was shadow cat using his red energy Naruto shocked her causing her entire body to convulse and sending to unconsciousness.

Next was spike they picked him up and thru him head first into the wall then beat his head like a drum. They broke his nose dislocated his jaw and broke several ribs

Jean gray was next a quick chop to the neck and down she went.

Rogue was easy they overloaded her with there combined power witch knocked her out they then took there power back.

Night crawler was beaten into unconsciousness Garra held his arms whilst Naruto beat him repeatedly in the face

The twins had finished all but one x-man Cyclops he turned to face the twins

"Why are you doing this for some slut of a girl" he said

Pure undiluted killer intent swept him he was paralyzed with fear. He urinated and defecated on him self they moved to fast fore him to see they grabbed him and dragged him into the corridor where they cut one of his eyes out. Leaving him screaming they then began beating him with punches fueled with red and gold energy. When he hit the floor they began to stomp on him booting him the face. Then using their claws they began to flay him alive to extract their pound of flesh. His screams of pain and terror witch filled the whole mansion. When they were finished skinning him they then using knives from the kitchen they crucified him to the wall. His screaming was getting louder until they snapped his neck.

(Present)

Wolverine: Logan came too when he herd a blood curdling scream he turned to face a woman he had never seen before.

"Hello dear" she said as she shot him in the face point blank in the with a double barreled shot gun witch launched him off his feet and into a nearby table she then proceeded to pull a pair of adamantium knuckles and proceeded to straddle weapon x and pound the hell out of him giving him shots to the face and body. "No one and I mean no one lays a single hand on my baby girl's head" she shouted between shots. Her last shot knocking Logan off the table where she stamped on his head she then picked him up by his shirt then with one almighty punch she knocked him out she turned to face her boys "That's right momma can kick ass and don't forget it" she said that same evil gleam in her eye the twins nodded knowing better than to back talk there mother.

Naruto walked up to his unconscious father he was bleeding slightly but heeling rapidly Naruto squatted down by his father and chucked

"You got knocked the fuck out" he said only to receive a hard smack from his mother

"What was that son?" she asked a parental flame burning in her eyes

"Nothing mother" he whimpered as Garra laughed behind him at they ran to the lab and grabbed there sister their mother gave her a quick cheque up ordering the twins out when they were sure she was fine they went back up stairs and stole some clothes for her

"Where to now mom the facility or what"

"No we are going to visit my sister" she said as the reached the road. She turned to face her children "Naruto, Garra in your backs about two inches in and for inches away from your spine there are trackers take them out and destroy them.

Once this was done she got them to steel a car it was a minivan a lime green minivan with there mother driving they got to the freeway in record time and headed to San Francisco.

The car ride was long and they had already spent a day in the minivan only stopping for food and to use the toilet. Naruto was bored really board so he decided to do the one thing that cheers him up annoy Garra. He poked Garra on the shoulder once and nothing happened so he did it again and again and again until

"Stop poking me" he said Naruto went to poke him again

"Stop it" again

"Stop it"

"Stop it"

"STOP POKING DAM IT" Shouted Garra

"Naruto leave your brother alone," said their mother

"Yes mom" as soon as her attention was back on the road Naruto went to poke Garra again

"Stop it" again

"Stop it"

"Stop it"

"Stop it"

"Stop it"

"Stop it"

The car suddenly screeched to a halt on the hard shoulder.

"Enough you are to leave your brother alone or I will turn this car around and leave you with your father," shouted their mother

The drive was long and made even longer by Naruto and Garra acting like ten year olds. Much to Lara's enjoyment and their mother's dismay, they reached the street her house was mint green in colour with a white door and picket fence. Just like the real American dream chuckled Naruto.

Needles to say her sister was shocked to see them. So shocked that she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

The pares will be

Naruto- oc (this will be an oc girl named Kathryn she is 20 around five foot nine black hair green eyes athletic build. She will be a mutant her powers will be the ability to shoot energy from her hands and eyes at will. She will have an attitude and will be the only one other than Lara and his mother who can smack him upside the head)

Garra – oc (this oc girl named Sara she is 19 around five feet six red hair and blue eyes. She has a normal build and is completely human no powers. She has a very timid attitude but comes out of her shell around Garra.)

X-23 – OC (this boy will be 19 years old around six feet six with brown hair and eyes. African American muscular build of American football player line backer. Picture a young Ron Simmons from wcw. He is a mutant with the ability to fly his top speed is around Mac five. He is very humble and goes out of his way to make Lara happy.)

The next chapter will be coming soon I'm righting it now but it will take a while sorry about the bs chapter I up loaded before I put the wrong one up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I would like to thank all my readers out there who have taken the time to read my humble little fanfiction. To those who like to berate me on my grammar please take into account that I am heavily dyslexic.

"Nice one mom you killed her" said Naruto as he looked over his unconscious aunt. That comment earned him a smack up side his head witch stung like hell.

"Shut up Naruto" she turned to her sons "well don't just stand there pick up your aunt and take her inside" the twins picked her up Naruto picked up her arms and Garra picked up her legs.

Once inside they placed her carefully on the couch. It was made of deep brown leather. It took a few minuets for her to wake up but once she did Madrilène Kinney found staring back at her older sister Sarah Kinney.

"Sarah what are you doing hear and who are they?" she pointed to Lara Naruto and Garra.

"They are my daughter and adoptive sons" she smiled lovingly at them

(Flash forward)

Sarah and Madrilène sat at the breakfast table eating there breakfast and enjoying each other's company laughing at old times. In the two days since she had arrived they had obtained school transcripts for Lara explaining how she was home schooled. Their aunt being a computer genius as much as there mothers a geneticist scientist and expert on the x gene.

Lara had bin enrolled in school and the boys were doing what ever they normally do when

BOOM and a car alarm

They ran into the front porch where they found Naruto and Garra and what was an oak tree now felled lying on its side with the twins lying on top of it laughing like school girls.

"That was awesome," said Naruto Garra nodding in agreement.

"NARTO GARRA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" shouted their mother.

They stood up slowly there backs to their mother and aunt. They paled noticeably then turned slowly until they faced two very angry and very red-faced women each with parental fire in their eyes.

"Well you see me and Garra were um… trying to improve our long ranged attacks when he said I didn't pack enough punch to take out a butterfly I said you wanna bet he said yes and um… you don't care do you" both mother and aunt shook there heads "were dead aren't we?" they both nodded "your going to follow through with the school threat aren't you" there mother nodded "crap"

The twins were marched inside both grumbling and blaming the other.

(Flash forward)

The twins had there falsified transcripts so they were in the same classes and they hated every moment of it. They knew who to reed and write thanks to the facility and they were very good with numbers science they hated and the same with history.

This was there third day and they had bin established at the twin bad boys and most desirable males in the school. Worst of all where the fan girls annoying stalking giggling fan girls. Even a few teachers both male and female had taken an interest in the demonic duo.

The only upside was that there sister was with them some times during the day. Right now they were at lunch with their sister.

They sat on the hard plastic chairs eating silently until there little sister sat down next to them.

"It wouldn't kill either of you bozos to smile once in a while you know" she sat next to Garra both brothers watched her as she sat "that's why you have so many stalkers they like the broody dark mysterious type" before they could reply a tall blond teen came up to Lara

"Hay baby why don't you ditch the dorks and have some fun with me" he said

"Really now why would I do that?"

"You look like you can house a real man," he said

"Is he joking?" said Naruto to Garra he turned to the jock "are you joking?"

"But out blonde before I rearrange your face" Lara laughed

Naruto got up, as did Garra. The blond jock and his "boys" stood to face the twins Lara looked at her brothers and sighed

"Get on with it then" she said

"No worries little sis we'll be done in ten minuets" Said Garra as he and Naruto cracked there knuckles forty seconds and several broken Football players later the twins were back sitting with there sister eating there food whilst all around them the short carnage was evident.

Two large Football player's were unconscious in the middle of a broken table where they landed another three where laid out on the floor unconscious and the blonde jock was hanging by his underwear via a sealing fan.

"You know baby sis I think you were right we may give school a shot" said Naruto Garra nodding in agreement.

AN: a short one for now hoping to do a longer one later


End file.
